Cerulean Gale
Disclaimer: This is all fan made and by no means something for everyone to follow. This is a region safe for dragon and other unique roleplayers and various others who just need a place to relax or learn. '' 'Cerulean Gale: The Port City''' In the North-West of the lands rests a bustling port city. Cerulean Gale is one of the largest Cities in the Azurespire, larger than The Azure Gale. This city is the main trade in the region with it’s own private fleet of trade ships and naval ships. Along with a fully stocked port of these vessels, an additional port resides for fishermen local and foreign to test their skills on the restless coast. This wasn’t just a City for ships to Port their ways to and from upon ship, but pilgrim to via portals. =The Ports= Aura Port The main port of the city, nestled in between the Coeruleum and Cyaneus Ports. Where Trade ships and transport ships from those who travel to and from the Mountains via ship. Coeruleum Port Is the port South of the city for fishermen and their vessels. Cyaneus Port The naval port at the North of the city. Here ships of various styles reside at a moments call to defend the region by sea. Ventus Port Is the port for Air travel, a structure built upon the cliff side North-East of the city for those who rather airships, flying mounts, or flying themselves (dragons or otherwise). Arcana Port Near the central north of the city is one final port for travelers and quick travel. Mostly used by the Magically Inclined, Political Figures, Military, and those who obtained a portal travelers pass. =Landmarks= Coeruleum Market A long row along Fishers Lane with in the city. This Market is right near the port in the southern part of The Gale. Here fishermen sell their wares and consumers buy the best the market has to offer. From fish to shellfish to the odd assortment of things the sea provides for those who has favor of the day. Aura Trade Market Just like the Coeruleum Market, this one takes up several street of the city. Buildings, stalls, even tent like stalls upon the boardwalk. Travelers and vendors selling their wares. The Northern part of the Market and Port was more commercial trade between the city and proprietors. Arcana Academia- Elementum Secondary off sight academy for those who seek to learn basic trade or further learn elemental magics. The trade portion of the academy isn’t as strict, yet those who wish to advance their knowledge in elemental magics would face a hard curriculum much like the main campus. Lux in Ecclesia Centered towards the East of the city, Lux in Ecclesia is a rather large cathedral for those who travel and worship the Light. The Lux in Ecclesia also has an academy of sorts to its side to teach those interested or gifted in the Light to those who seek it. They also understand the importance to balance the Light and the Shadow. Lux et Umbra Academia The structure next to the cathedral to teach those who seek the Light or those who feel the call of Shadow. Maybe even those who seek a balance. Recently they allowed to temporarily housing to those seeking to control Void Magic. Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:House of Sunrunner Category:Azurespire Mountains Locations